It's A Tragedy
by vintageromance
Summary: Nick's former stalker is back, putting the graveyard shift in some danger. SnickesGSRYobling
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I'ts a Tragedy

**Author:** SinCityx

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, sadly.

**Note:** This was originaly 2 seperate chapters but I put them together so it wasn't so short.

**Spoilers:** Spoilers if you havn't watched the episoide 'Stalker' but other then that theres nothing, although it does take place in the 6th season it doesn't really mention anything.

**Summary:** Nick's former stalker is back, putting the graveyard shift in _some_ danger. Snickes/GSR/Yobling

**It's a Tragedy – Chapter One - Part One  
**

In New England the dark green on the maple trees had already turned the famous colors of a desert sunset, fiery red and golden yellow, and already were buried underneath at least a foot of white ice crystals. Every house had puffs of grey smoke escaping their chimneys. A small family of four sat around their table smiling and sharing the highs and lows of their day. Their smiles broke when the TV interrupted their favorite show, _Friends_. The TV reported smiled and said in a loud, yet firm voice, "Breaking news from Las Vegas Nevada. Louise what do you have for us tonight?" She said as the camera moved towards a strawberry blonde with wavy hair, hazel eyes and a slightly squared jaw.

"Thank you Jenn." She said in a voice a little too deep for her size, "Live from Las Vegas, Nigel Crane accused of murder and stalking was sentenced for life in prison without parole. Today Nigel escaped from police custody. This is an Amber alert. If you see this person, please alert police immediately. He is believed to have killed this man inside this house." Louise finished the camera moved to a picture of a white house at least a few years old, yellow tape surrounded the perimeter. "Again if you see this man, please report it to the police." A picture of Nigel Crane, dark brown hair, slight facial hair, baby face, and glasses. The camera was back at Louise who smiled and moved her head towards a black Tahoe that pulled up to the scene stopping directly at the yellow tape. A man about early 50's with pepper grey hair and a black beard stepped out of the car and moved towards the tape. Louise immediately started talking quickly moving towards the man, "And this here is Dr. Gil Grissom, CSI here in Las Vegas, Dr. Grissom what can you say about this murder? Has Nigel Crane really murdered the man in there?"

Grissom paused then spoke calmly, "I have nothing yet to say." Louise not taking no for an answer said quickly, "But you must have a hunch—" Grissom cut her off hand in the hair motioning stop and backed away a few feet.

"I don't do hunches, I only follow the evidence." He said before ducking under the yellow tape and turning the back to the camera.

Grissom walked towards the house slowly wearing black slacks and a black tee shirt, managing once again to look casual yet dressy. Stepping into the house Detective Jim Brass cut him off, "Male, Caucasian, early thirties, dark brown hair, around 5'10" 155-160 pounds." He paused frowned then continued, "Of course you already knew that its all over the news."

"The press needs to know." Was all Grissom said a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"They could wait couldn't they? They are like little children asking questions." He stopped where the body was on the ground. David the assistant coroner shook his head and stood up.

"C.O.D. is one shot to the dead, they made quite a mess." He motioned to the little drops of blood splattered all over the room. David left the room leaving Grissom and Brass alone, Grissom spotted a gold piece of metal on the ground, and picking it up with his latex gloves he noticed it was a gun casing, he put his black field kit on the ground and opened it retrieving a white evidence bag. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see squared jaw, Caucasian, early 30's, dark brown hair, Nick Stokes. Grissom paused and glanced back at the body, "Nick." He managed to say, "Nick I don't think you should be on this case." Nick frowned, and looked at the body.

"He is doing this because of me isn't he? You can't just take me off this case Grissom, he needs to be stopped and I won't let this case get to me." Grissom just looked at him with concern, just staring hoping that he would decide to go home and stay safe, but Nick returned the stare and Grissom sighed.

"Just be careful. And remember we don't know if this is Nigel's doing." Grissom said, "Take the rest of this room, I'm heading outside." Nick nodded.

"Sara is also on her way with Greg." And with that Grissom walked out the door, and into the dark night. Nick sighed, and looked at the body. i This is my fault. /i Nick thought to himself. He opened his own field kit and took out tape and placed it on the body hoping to get some fibers off him, giving and clues to who might have done this, even though he already knew it was Nigel.

Memories of his last encounter with Nigel played through his mind has he worked.

"_Nick, you know what a nine-millimeter slug does to a skull at  
close range? You know?" Nigel said holding up the gun to Nicks face._

"_Yeah." Is all Nick had said._

"_Blow it right apart, right? Brains like strawberry swirled. Whipped cream, everywhere. And you." Nigel said still holding the gun to nicks skull, "You'd have to scoop that stuff up, right? Yeah, little pieces of skull and bone and brains. All in individual baggies with the victim's name on the label."_

Nick shook his head of the memory, "Don't make this personal." He said out loud

* * *

**Chapter 1- Part Two**

"Make what personal?" a feminine voice said making Nick jump slightly, he put on his famous grin and turned around to see a brunette, shoulder length hair, dark brown eyes.

"Hey Sara." Nick said his Texas accent was noticeable and Sara smiled her gapped tooth smile.

"What's so personal Nick?" She repeated. Nick sighed giving in to her angel like smile.

"The fact that our 'Caucasian male' here is a look alike of me, hell it could be me Sara. You know what he said when he held that gun to my head? Do you Sara?" A hint of hysteria was in his voice. Sara just frowned.

"This isn't personal like you said Nick." She said, "It might not be Nigel Crane."

"That's the thing, you know its him, I know its him, and Grissom although it might not say it knows it's him." Nick closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, "He was going to shoot me, I was going to be this guy on the floor here, and he is sending me a message. These things only happen to me." Sara stepped closer to Nick concern etched into her face.

"Its not only you, remember what Grissom says, 'We see people on the worst days of their lives' so your not the only one." Sara said.

"Have you ever been stalked? Have you ever been buried 4 feet under ground?" He was almost shouting, "If I don't watch my back—"

Sara stepped closer, and touched his cool cheek, she ran her finger tips gently down his nearly shaven face and whispered, "Let it go Nick." Nick looked slightly surprised by her actions but took her hand from his face and held it in his.

"Thanks." He whispered back.

"How's it going in—Sara you're here great, we could use more people." Grissom asked as he appeared right behind Sara. She immediately pulled her hand away from Nicks, and Nick grabbed the tape he was using to collect fibers, and said, "There were no loose fibers or hairs on his clothes. The murderer—whoever he is," Nick added, "Was very careful. But I did notice these small white specks, they almost look like dandruff." He handed them to Grissom, who examined them closely, "They might just be the vics." He said handing it back.

"Or they might be the murderers." Sara said pointing out what everyone was thinking, "Can you get DNA from dandruff?" She asked.

Grissom smile was angelic, "We'll find out." He said, "Now Nick finish up in here, Sara can you check out the other rooms? And I'm taking his shoes, I found a shoe print outside and I want to eliminate the victims."

They all nodded and Sara took off to the other rooms without looking back, Grissom went looking for the shoes, and Nick just stood there. He touched his face where Sara's hand was, shook his head as if waking up from a dream and went back to work.

* * *

Sara took the bedroom looking through his clothes and personal stuff, when Grissom walked in and peeked into the closet, "Jackpot." He said, Sara turned around to look at him her eyebrow arched, he explained, "Shoes." And opened the closet wider so Sara could see.

Sara smiled, then frowned, "Grissom." She said quietly so nobody else could hear, "Grissom? Do you think it's a good idea to have Nick on this case? I'm a little worried about him; I think he's taking this too personally." Grissom looked at her intently then replied.

Who wouldn't be? He said he could do this, and I trust him. If he can't he should talk to me."

I just—"Sara paused looking at the ground, "He just doesn't seem okay."

Grissom just looked at her, "Sara, I don't want you to take this case personally either." Sara looked at him puzzled, "I don't want you to take it personal if you're worried about Nick." He explained.

Sara's face reddened, "Grissom I'm not taking this personally because of Nick." She said turning back to looking through his stuff quickly. She had the feeling he saw her with Nick, she was almost sure of it. Grissom exited the room with the shoes in separate evidence bags.

**A/N** Yeah this is my first story I submitted here, I already posted this on Talk CSI. Anyway comments are alway appreciated!

_**Next Chapter Teaser:**_

_"We should—"Sara said barely whispering, but Nick leaned closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips. His lips seemed so soft, so smooth to Sara, realizing what she was doing she pulled back, with a confused expression on her face, "Sara I'm sorry I should—" _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Sorry I already had this chapter writen but for 3 reasons I didn't post it, **1.** I had lots of homework **2.** I dropped a chip down my shirt and couldn't find it, so I was looking for 10 min, then leaned forward and felt something crush, I releized it was stuck in my bra (sigh). **3.** I like to keep you waiting at least an hour :

Again this chapter was 2 seperate chapters originaly but I had to combind them.

**Chapter 2 - Part One**

Sara who was working carelessly, with her mind on other things, found nothing of interest that would lead them to the killer. She did however find the Vics name and occupation. Daniel Parker, accountant at Bank of America. Sara had a strong suspicion that Daniel never knew who his killer was. It was a random killing. The only helpful evidence that lead to the killer was his looks; he looked like Nick, so much though that it frightened her.

Remembering Grissom's reaction earlier made the sickening feeling in her stomach worsen, did he think she liked nick? 'Do I like Nick?' she thought, she couldn't be sure. She knew she had feelings for him, every time he was there for her made her feel better; he was someone he could turn to. She also knew she had strong feelings towards Grissom, which made her situation worse. She liked him. She paused her thoughts, 'liked' she thought, she liked Grissom but she couldn't wait for him to return her feelings forever. Sara picked up her black field kit by the handle and moved for the bathroom expecting nothing interesting.

Besides the dandruff Nick found nothing either, whoever murdered this man, whoever it was, was awfully careful about leaving behind evidence. Nick stood up, turned around and jumped seeing Grissom leaning over his shoulder. Grissom frowned, "Sorry." He said and stepped back, "If there's nothing else at all head back to the lab. Make sure you have pictures of all the evidence before heading back. I'm going back now, I have a theory." He said smiling to himself. Nick couldn't figure out what it was good luck to anyone who could figure out the mysteries of Grissom.

"I'll pick up here, and I'll give Sara a ride. We'll be back in a few, say 10 minutes." Nick said. He watched Grissom leave before turning around, to find Sara.

Nick found Sara leaning over the bathroom faucet dusting for prints, and every few moments she looked closer examining it. Nick leaned against the bathroom door watching her for a few moments, "Going to come in Nick? Or just going to watch me?" She said startling Nick.

"No, Grissom says we should head back to the lab, he has a theory." Nick said giving his very best smile.

Sara sighed and looked up at Nick, "I guess we should head back, I have nothing. I was thinking that the killer must have washed his—"she hesitated, "Or her hands leaving behind prints. Even if they did wash their hands they wiped the faucet clean of any useful hints. All smudges." Nick furrowed his brows and looked disappointed again, Sara felt like she failed him on another lead, but shook the thoughts out of her head; this wasn't her fault after all.

"I'll give you a ride back." Was all he said before turning around and walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

In the car it was completely quiet other then the sounds of the muffled radio no one spoke. Sara looked at Nick whose eyes were glued to the rode. She could see the lines of worry etched into his face, she never saw him like this before, not even when she saw him on camera buried beneath the ground. He remained strong through out. Sara could never bring herself to do that, "We'll catch him Nick. I promise." She said, the concern was obvious in her voice. However Nick did not speak, only his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

Sara noticed that he seemed so distant, as if lost in thought, "If you need anything, if you need to talk at all." She stopped feeling tears in her eyes, she bit her lip fighting them away, "If you need to talk, I'm here you know that." Her words didn't seem to be affecting Nick at all. She swallowed then continued softer, "Nick you've always been there for me, your always the one who asks if I'm okay when I'm not. It means a lot to me, I'm just returning the favor." He blinked, surprised but kept his eyes on the rode.

"It means a lot to me too. We'll catch him."

They parked the car in the CSI parking lot, and sat there for a few moments in silence. Sara turned to Nick and smiled, "Maybe we should get out of the car." Nick smiled and reached for the driver's side car door, then stopped. He turned to Sara, "Maybe we should." He said, but moved closer to her and touched his chin.

"We should—"Sara said barely whispering, but Nick leaned closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips. His lips seemed so soft, so smooth to Sara, realizing what she was doing she pulled back, with a confused expression on her face, "Sara I'm sorry I should—" Sara shook her head.

"No, it was—"She stopped lost for words, "Great Nick, thanks." She didn't really know what else to say, she closed her eyes lost in thought, and opened them, Grissom although outside the car several feet away was staring right at her, his mouth hanging open. Sara hesitated, before whispering rather loudly, "Nick, Grissom—"She climbed out of the car and so did Nick.

"Grissom I—"Her voice was shaking, "We… We just got here, on our way in." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Right." Grissom said a hint of jealously in his voice, "I need you two for an experiment."

"I'll be in, in a second." Nick said he was scratching the back of his head, "I have to bring the evidence in from the back of the truck."

* * *

Sara and Grissom walked into the lab in dead silence, Sara decided to break it, "We were just… Jus—"She stopped at a loss for words.

"Kissing." He finished for her avoiding her eyes.

"It wasn't like you think, Nick just… I…" She stopped again.

"I know what it looks like Sara," Sara cut him off, her face reddened and she suddenly felt angry. All she was thinking for the past few hours flew out her mouth.

"You had your chance, all those times we worked on a case, every time I dropped hints." She said almost shouting, "Griss—I just can't wait for ever." Grissom's mouth hung open, and he stared at her. Nick walked in, stopped and looked around at them awkwardly obviously missing something. Grissom noticed Nick and shut his mouth.

"Did I interrupt?" Nick asked slowly.

"No." Grissom said looking directly at Sara; he suddenly felt his stomach twist. He loved Sara he did; he didn't want to hurt her. The fact that they worked so closely together would distract him if anything were to happen between them. He knew he should let it go but he felt he was losing her. "My experiment." He said shaking his head, "I need you Nick to wear this black sweater." Nick looked puzzled but took it and slipped it over his head. "Dandruff falls a certain way if it's in your hair." He said holding up a picture of their Vics shirt, covered in small white specks. Grissom held up a bag with white sparkles, "Nick, if you would please put these in your hair." He said.

"And I have to be the one with sparkles in their hair?" Nick said bewildered, "What about Greg, Archie or—"

Grissom seemed to be thinking about this for a few moments then he replied with a satisfactory smile, "You look most like the Vic Nick. So Nick, please put the sparkles in your hair." Sara couldn't tell if Grissom was using Nick because he looked like the Vic or if he was just getting payback for kissing her, she shook her head a little smile crinkled at her lips.

Nick shook the sparkles into his hair, "Now shake your head." Grissom said, Nick eyed his for a few moments then did so. As he did little white sparkles fell from his hair and onto the sweater. "Excellent." Grissom said as he took a few pictures, Grissom's smile faded, "Sara I need you to put a black sweater on too." He tossed it to her she caught it with two hands, "You're the Vic now, lay on the ground." Sara pulled the sweater over her head and laid on her back. "Nick now Nick, lean over her and shake your head." Nick looked at Grissom then to Sara, but got down on his knees, he put on hand on either side of Sara's body, he looked directly into her eyes, and Sara looked back but then looked away.

Nick shook his head and the sparkles fell on Sara's shirt. Grissom took pictures then said, "I need to put these onto the computer and compare them to the Vics, it should tell us if it's his dandruff or the killers. Then I'll send the dandruff to DNA. Shift's been over a little over an hour so you should both get some rest." He said reluctantly, his eyes moved towards Sara's, and then he walked out of the lab.

**Chapter 2 - Part 2**

Just a few hours before, shift was over and Nick and Sara were left in the lab in awkward silence. Nick looked at Sara she looked as if she was trying to decide something, "Sara," Nick said softly stepping over to her, "Honey, what is it?" She looked up at him with a pained expression; she opened her mouth as if about to say something then closed it again trying to put the words together in her head.

"Its Grissom," She said quietly, Nick put one and two together. She knew there was something between them awhile ago, but he thought that had passed, the look on her face told him it wasn't, "He saw us kissing, I just… I think I hurt him." Nick put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's probably nothing," He said his voice wavered, "Do… Do you want to talk about it?" Sara looked up at him again, he really _was_ always there for her wasn't he? She nodded, and they found there way to the couch in the break room and took a seat. Again was the awkward silence.

"It's not a big secret Nick, I liked Grissom." She said looking at her feet, "When he turned me down a while back I just thought that was it, so I didn't bother him anymore. But the way he reacted to us…" Nick took her hand which was slightly sweaty.

"Do you still like him?" Nick asked not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Apart of Sara wasn't sure, and apart of her just wanted to go to Grissom and apologize, of course she didn't want to hurt Nick anymore then he was already hurt from the case, she just shook her head. Her lip twitched and her eyes started to water, she wished that this never happened, she wished that _their_ never existed, she wanted so much for the day to end, to crawl into her bed and sleep it all away. Nick just squeezed her hand.

Although she wanted this all to be over she didn't something to lean on, Nick was there for her always, and as much as she wanted to just be friends, her head told her to just kiss him. _Kiss him, it'll make you feel better, this will all be over, just kiss him, kiss him._ She turned to Nick, the pain was visible in her watering eyes. She leaned over and kissed him passionately, her arms wrapped around his neck. Nick had his eyes opened for a few seconds not really aware what was going on, and then he closed his eyes placing his arms around her waist.

They leaned over on the couch finally lying down, through all the action Sara's thoughts were wandering else where. What was she doing? Did she really love Nick? Was she just using him to feel something? Feel anything? She wanted so badly to be over Grissom. Before she knew it she felt her shirt lifted over her head. It was now on the floor useless.

* * *

Forty-Five minutes later Sara reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head. She looked over at Nick who was doing the same, she smiled at him, and he smiled back, more light in his eyes then hers. "We should head home." Sara said sleepily.

"Do you need a ride?" Nick asked walking over to her, she shook her head.

"I have my car here." Nick nodded and kissed her on the lips, Sara kissed him back and smiled, and "I'll call you when I get home."

"Promise you won't fall asleep on me?" Nick said smiling.

"I could stay up for three weeks remember." Sara said heading for the door Nick grinned and waved her a goodbye. She waved back and headed down the hall way. She walked down the hall way and stopped at Grissom's office, a gap in the door, the lights were off. Sara glanced in, seeing Grissom asleep, his head rested peacefully on his desk the computer light lit up the room giving a ghostly look to him. Sara wanted to wake him up, but she pushed on to her car.

* * *

Sara drove along the Strip, the lights and noise keeping her away. She thought back to that one moment with Nick. She smiled at the thought. That was the only time she really felt something with a guy. The only time she felt happy, at least for a few moments, before being pulled back to reality. She drove to her apartment building; she shut off the car and stepped out into the cool desert night air. The night's sky caught her eye, she looked up at the stars for a long time, they seemed to twinkle down at her, and she smiled sadly.

Suddenly a cold, clammy hand grabbed her around the waist from behind, whoever it was held her tightly against his body; he whispered in her ear, "You're the one he loves, aren't you? Don't lie I saw you; I saw the way he looks at you. I saw the twinkle in his eyes. All he had to do was notice me. Sara squealed, frightened tears ran down her face her eyes wide with fear. A sharp pain came from her side, she glanced down surprised to see a knife sticking out of her side, blood dropped down the blade landing on the ground one drop at a time. She screamed, her scream pierced the night, but nobody looked out to save her. Nobody. Fighting to keep consciousness she bit her lip fighting the pain, only to encounter a pinch in her arm, she looked down and saw a syringe in her arm. Suddenly feeling dizzy and tired she shut her eyes.

* * *

**_Next Chapter Teaser_**

_Catherine shook her head, how could this happen to Sara? "Catherine." Warrick said, "Catherine, are you okay?" Catherine snapped back to reality.  
"The syringe found contained Pentothal, its used in lethal injection as a way to put person to sleep. It can be lethal but this syringe isn't big enough for a leathal dose."  
"That doesn't explain the blood," Catherine said, Saras Blood. Warrick put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll find Sara, don't worry." _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Thank you guys for the comments, I wuv them ; I hope you can follow this chapter, if you have any questions please ask me. Also the song in this chapter is from The Used, song is called "Caught Fire" if you wanted to listen to it.

**Chapter Three - Part One**

Grissom was in his office, computer on, lights off, however his mind was off the case. He stared blankly at the desk lost in thought. He felt his heart breaking as he replayed watching Nick kiss Sara. She loved her, so much it hurt thinking about her now. He loved the way she smiles, the way she speaks, dresses, smells… Had he really lost her? Had he really lost his opportunity? He placed his cool hand on his cheek and rubbed it as if trying to rub away his thoughts. He glanced back at the computer screen, which read "Photo Upload 60 Complete." He tapped the screen hoping it would hurry up, and to his surprise it shot up 10. He fiddled with his fingers until it was completed.

He opened each picture file, one of the Vics shirt, one of Sara's, one of Nick's. He enlarged the Vics and the one of Nick's; they didn't match not even close. In Nick's picture the sparkles landed on his shoulder and very few on his chest. The one of the Vic's was directly on the chest and the chest only. He enlarged the picture of Sara's and compared it to the Vic's. Perfect match. Grissom smiled.

He looked through the other pictures he took and found one, he felt his heart break all over again, he opened it reluctantly. In the picture Nick leaned over Sara their eyes locked, faces inches apart… Grissom immediately pressed delete, he shut his eyes and felt himself nod off.

* * *

There was a loud knock on his office door, it seemed to echo through his head, "Come in." He said warily. The door opened and he opened his eyes to see Sara standing there looking unsure what to say. 

"Grissom…" She said slowly, "I—I'm sorry about earlier, I'm worried for Nick, and I guess I was just confused. I turned to him because he was there… I'm so sorry." Tears were streaming down her face, "It must have hurt so badly when you saw us… like it hurt when I saw you and Sofia together…" Her eyes drifted towards the ground as she remembered them together in his office. Grissom walked out from behind his desk, he stepped closer to her and took her hand.

"Its okay, I understand." He said in a gentle tone, "I shouldn't have been jealous the way I was. There was nothing but friendship between me and Sofia trust me." Sara just leaned into him hugging him tightly, Grissom unsure of what to do, wrapped his arms around her comforting.

_Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin _

They stood there a few moments hugging she pulled apart slightly, and stared into his eyes. He felt his heart melt.

_(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now _

He wanted so badly to kiss her, but he couldn't bring himself to it. Sara saw the frustration in his eyes and pulled away, "That's the thing Grissom, I was right I can't wait for you forever. You keep pushing me away. You've lost your chance. You've lost me." He watched her turn quickly and exit the room leaving Grissom standing there, he felt a tear of his own trail down his face. Her words echoed in his head. _You've lost me._

_

* * *

_  
Someone tapped Grissom's shoulder but he ignored it, someone pushed him harder and he opened his eyes, sunlight stung his eyes and he blinked. He'd fallen asleep; it was just a dream… just a dream. Or was it? He looked up to see strawberry blonde Catherine standing over him with a worried look. "Grissom." She said panic in her voice.

"What's wrong?" He said rubbing his eyes trying to wake up Catherine just looked at him, "What's wrong?" he repeated.

"Gil—"She started, "Gil its Sara."

Grissom felt fully awake now, _you've lost me._

_

* * *

_**A/N **It was really a dream.

* * *

**Chapter Three- Part Two**

Grissom sat up in his hair looking anxious, "What about Sara what happened?" He said almost shouting in panic. Catherine looked at Gil for a few moments then spoke.

"Nick called me he said that Sara was supposed to call him when she got home, but she never called. I told him it was probably nothing and she fell asleep but he insisted I should go over there and check it out. I said that it could probably hold off for a little bit, but he said he tried to call several times and she didn't pick up." She paused, "I decided to trust Nick's instincts to I went over to Sara's apartment, knocked on the door a few times and she didn't answer. So I was about to leave when I noticed her car in the parking lot, I walked over to it and stepped in something. When I looked down I saw blood, and a syringe… Grissom I don't know what happened, she wasn't there she's just… just gone."

Grissom just stared at her in shock for several seconds, "You called the police?" He said business like, Catherine nodded, "And Then we should go investigate." Grissom said getting up hurriedly.

"Grissom, I know I'm not your supervisor but I don't think you should." Catherine said concerned, "I don't think I can do this myself but…"

"But you are anyway aren't you? So, so will I." He said cutting her off, "Did you tell Nick?"

She nodded, "Yes he's already over there, he seemed so, scared. Gil I'm thinking this is Nigel's doing, he probably thought they were—"

"He didn't think, he knew. He knew Nick and Sara were seeing each other." Grissom said he avoided Catherine's eyes.

"Oh Gil…" She said, "I'm so sorry, I know you—"

"Let's go." He said cutting her off again. Sigh sighed and followed him through the hallway. As they were about to step out the door the secretary stopped them.

"Mr. Grissom, I believe this is for you." She handed him a package. Grissom just looked at it; it read 'The Evidence Doesn't Lie.' He looked at the door then back at the package. He turned around quickly, and jogged back to his office where he swung the door back open and sat at his desk. He practically ripped open the package. Soon in his hand he held a black tape.

Catherine stood leaning against the door, "Well stop staring at it already and play the tape." Grissom just looked at her annoyed, he furrowed his brows. Getting up he walked across the room to a small TV, he placed the tape it.

The TV turned on and he pressed play. A picture of Sara and Nick on the couch in the break room popped up. Nick was holding Sara's hand as she talked, but Grissom nor Catherine could make out what she was saying. Before Grissom knew it Sara had leaned over and kissed Nick, he watched the scene, anger in his eyes. He watched Nick take off her shirt and toss it on the ground, he watched everything. Catherine looked from the TV to Grissom, "Griss—" She said, but the image on the TV changed, Sara was laying on a bed peacefully, her shirt was off and they could barely make out a bandage on the side of her stomach. A voice in the background became clearer, "See, Grissom the evidence doesn't lie." And the tape went off.

* * *

Grissom had sent the tape to the video and audio lab, hopping Archie could find anything to tell them where she was. Catherine and Grissom went to the scene to gather evidence, but besides the syringe and blood there was nothing. 

Catherine was pacing the lab hoping something quickly, she couldn't deal with this, and the blood on the ground was Sara's. Sara's blood. It hit Catherine harder then ever, seeing it just laying there in a puddle. She'd seen this stuff almost every day, but she never made it personal, but this was Sara. It made her sick. "Catherine?" Warrick said Catherine looked up; she didn't even realize he was there, or for that matter talking to her, "Catherine, are you okay?" Catherine avoided the question, obviously she was not okay.

"Yeah," She said, "What do yah got?"

"The syringe found, it contained Pentothal, it's used in lethal injection as a way to put person to sleep. It can be lethal but this syringe isn't big enough for a lethal dose. But that doesn't explain the blood."

"I can explain that, video we sent to the A/V lab, showed Sara, lying on a bed bandaged up, it looked as if she was stabbed." Catherine said, she stopped and realized they could be too late, was Sara already dead?

Warrick put an arm on her shoulder, and looked into her eyes, she stared back suddenly realizes how strange a color they were, green, or blue? She wasn't sure. "Catherine," He said gently, "We'll find her, I promise." Catherine just looked away and nodded.

* * *

Stars twinkled above Sara; it was almost as if they were laughing at her. Sara stood on her toes and reached her arms up as if to grab a star, but she tripped forward; someone caught her by the arm. She looked up to see Grissom holding her, "For once you have fallen low. Let us see in the future how high you can rise." Sara smiled, "Shakespeare?" she questioned him.

"Not even close," He returned the smile, "Sherlock Holmes. Hold on Sara, don't fall any lower, keep your eyes opened." She looked at him puzzled and he let go of her arm, she again fell forward, falling, and falling. She remembered what Grissom said, _Keep your eyes open_. She smiled, and her eyes flickered open. Her smile vanished as she realized she was laying on a bed, and the pain in her side grew stronger. _Where was she?_

**A/N** Okay not my best, but the next chapters going to be better promise, again its already done I'm just keeping you in suspence.

_**Teaser: **_ _"Torture?" He questioned, "It's a possibility. I was thinking of killing you, cutting you up and displaying you in public. How would you like that sound Sara Sidle? Wouldn't you like being a human display? People would take pictures of you as they passed by. Oh and Grissom, I bet he wouldn't even care, not after you yelled at him like that." His words stung Sara, she closed her eyes feeling them water up._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ** Thanks for the comments. I suddenly want to write a Sara/Nick/Greg threesome story ! But I'll finish this first. I'm also working on my Sandles fic called Fun and Games so check it out if you get a chance.

**Chapter Four - Part One  
**

Nick worked in the lab reviewing the tape, the end of the tape anyway. Every time he replayed it he felt sick. Watching Sara just laying there, laying on that bed… Was she really still alive? Or was Nigel just keeping his hopes up, only to take them away again. He held his coffee tightly and sipped it. He wanted to see Sara back in the office, he wanted to see her smile again, and he wanted to hold her, to kiss her… Suddenly he noticed his hand shaking. He put down the coffee cup worried it would spill.

He looked back at the tape and looked at the bandage on her side, he enlarged it, you could see a small amount of blood on it, and he sighed. If she was still bleeding she was still alive, unless that was old blood. He held his head in his hands. Someone rubbed his shoulder and he glanced up to see Catherine. "Anything?"

"Nothing, I don't know where she is, this is useless." Nick said aggravated.

"Its okay, we'll find something we have to keep looking." She said softly, "We know it looks like a warehouse obviously an abandoned one. So, Warrick and Grissom are looking into the warehouses in Vegas." Nick nodded; they would find something they had to. Grissom walked in, the bags under his eyes were noticeable.

"The warehouses?" Grissom said quickly, "There more then 100 in Las Vegas." Nick and Catherine looked at each other anxiously. Grissom continued, "At least 40 of them are abandoned, 28 have been abandoned for longer then 10 years." He walked over to Nick's computer where the tape was playing, and pointed to the walls, "These walls look newly painted, so 10 years is out of the question. The 8 have been abandoned less then 10 years, the only four? Less then five. Looking at the paintjob I looked into the ones that have been painted recently," He stopped, Catherine and Nick looked at him intently, "2." Catherine grinned. "And I have the addresses here. I got Brass to get his 'troops' we're heading to the one closest to the crime scene. Come on, I'll drive."

Nick smiled, they were going to get Sara back, he just knew it.

* * *

Sara managed to pull her self to a sitting position, she looked around the room, the walls were white and the floors were wooden. The wood seemed cheap; it was a dark brown and not polished. The building looked abandoned. She needed to get out of here, if she could only get off the bed… She crawled trying to fight the pain of the cut, but she couldn't move.

"Don't bother." A voice said, coming from somewhere in front of her. She looked up panicking, she saw a man about 5'3" standing around one of the wooden beams in the building, "You'll start bleeding again, and with that cut… I don't know if I'll be able to bandage you up again." He walked closer to the bed, Sara gasped as she recognized the man as Nigel Crane. Prison had obviously changed his look, there were deep dark circles under his eyes, and he looked as if he hadn't shaven since he escaped. Sara glared at him holding onto her stomach, where she was stabbed, and he continued, "Don't give me that look. Aren't you grateful I bandaged you up? I could have just left you there to bleed to death, what do you people call it? 'Bleeding out?' Yes that's it.

_What would Nick do_ she thought remembering Nick has gone through worse and yet—he was still alive. She had to remain strong throughout, even if she… even if she didn't make it. _No, no don't think like that. I'll make it; I'll _"Am I suppose to be thanking you?" She said trying not to show any sign of pain, she spoke before she could finish her thoughts, "Oh yes why leave me there to die when I could just torture her and hold her hostage?"

"Torture?" He questioned, "It's a possibility. I was thinking of killing you, cutting you up and displaying you in public. How would you like that sound Sara Sidle? Wouldn't you like being a human display? People would take pictures of you as they passed by. Oh and Grissom, I bet he wouldn't even care, not after you yelled at him like that." His words stung Sara, she closed her eyes feeling them water up. _How long was he watching her? How much did he see?_ She thought of Nick, He's _using me as bait, I can't let him, I won't let him take Nick. _She came up with a new plan.

"What about you Nigel? Does anyone care about you? I bet after killing that girl before, no one knew your name. Hell I didn't until I got onto this case. Nobody cares Nigel, no one." She said almost sympathetically. He just stared at her his mouth hanging open, Sara smiled, "What was all this? I cry for attention? To get people to notice you? Do you think people would adore you? Admire you after you killed someone?" He walked closer to her anger in his eyes, "The only way people would notice you is if you were dead." She shouted.

"You bitch!" He shouted and slapped her across the face, she screamed and hung her head, "I know what your doing! You want me to kill you so you'll save Nick, but that'll be too late, he knows you're here and would already be coming." Sara's lip trembled slightly.

* * *

**Chapter Four** **- Part Two**

After Nigel hit her he walked away mumbling to himself, obviously this guy had major emotional issues. Sara sat hugging herself at the side of the bed unable to move, she sat planning her great escape, if she could only find the entrance, or move. Taking a breath Sara eased herself onto her feet only to fall forward; she put her arms out in front of her and reached for the wall for support. She walked most of her body eased onto the wall. Each step caused some sort of pain in her body, she grounded, and she felt as if she was being torn in half. Each grab at the wall left red fingerprints, her fingers were bloody from holding her bandage. She realized she was leaving a trail and let go of the wall slowly.

Five minutes had passed before she had made it to the next room limping all the way. Sara looked around the next room, empty except a lonely paint can sitting in the corner, a door was across the room from Sara, and it was too small to be the entrance but small enough to be a closet. She sighed and started to go to the next room when she heard, "Son of a bitch!" Nigel screamed, _crap_ Sara thought, _He's going to look for me. She started moving faster, she needed to hide. Sara grabbed the handle of the closet door, opened it quietly and slid inside where she collapsed onto the floor shaking. _

* * *

Nick, Grissom, and Catherine stood at the warehouse, "Ware House Number One." Catherine said with a sigh, "And so it begins."

Nick glanced around, there car the only one there, "Where the hell is Brass?" They all shrugged and glanced at each other anxiously. Although Nick and Grissom had their differences, and grudges against each other, they would work together side by side until Sara was back in their arms, what happened after didn't mater.

"I can't just stand here, while Sara could be inside dieing!" Nick shouted angrily, he shoved his hands in his pockets and started swaying back and forth on his feet impatiently. Grissom walked towards the building slowly.

"Grissom!" Catherine shouted, "We can't go in without the police with us, we have to wait before stepping inside the premises." Grissom just continued to walk forward, "They never said we couldn't peek inside." He hugged the side of the building next to the window; he slowly moved his head around the corner to see inside. There was the bed alright, but there was no Sara. _Had he moved her? Where was she? _Then he saw him, Nigel walked up to the bed his eyes wide, "Son of a bitch!" he shouted, he heard something moving quickly in the room next to the one he was looking in, he couldn't see it, but he knew it was Sara. Letting out a sigh of relief he ran back to Catherine and Nick who were just staring at him.

"What? Did you see her?" Catherine said quickly.

"Is she okay? Sara's okay, right? She is alive? Right?" Nick said in one breath.

Grissom nodded, "She's alive as far as I can tell but she's in trouble. From what it looks like she was trying to escape but Nigel," He stopped as Nick's eyes widened, "It is Nigel." Grissom confirmed, "But Nigel found out she was gone, I heard movement in the other room, she's alive." Grissom said staring at the ground, "She's alive," he said again.

"She needs help." Nick said, without a pause or hesitation Nick grabbed his gun and started running for the warehouse. Grissom followed after him. Catherine just stayed there mouth hanging open, she shouted, "You guys! Wait you can—"But it was too late they had already barged in through the door. She shook her head, _There going to get in trouble on this one. Or killed, _she thought. She grabbed her gun and ran for the door, remaining on the outside, if anything did happen; if any shots were fired she was going in.

* * *

Nick ran into the building, and stumbled forward, he realized he better be quiet, he was dealing with what he thought was a psychotic maniac. Any wrong movements and he wouldn't be the only one with his brains blown out, and Sara wouldn't be safe. The room he was in was empty, nothing at all. He held his gun out in front of him and moved to the next. A paint can was sitting in the corner; he stepped forward and noticed a closet. He reached for the handle, "Stokes." Nick jumped a few feet in the air at the sound of his name, he turned slowly, and Nigel stood just a few feet away his gun out. Nick held his own gun out in front of him for protection.

"You shoot, I shoot." Nick said voice shaking.

* * *

Sara hugged her knees in the closet hearing Nigel run from room to room in search for her, she shook her head, _the closet _she thought _it's the first place a murderers going to look I—_she lost her train of thought hearing foot steps step closer to the door. She held her breath, "Stokes." Dread filled her stomach as she realized the foot steps were Nicks.

"You Shoot, I shoot." He heard Nick say, the fear in his voice was noticeable. A tear rolled down Sara's face, Nick came to save her, only to get killed.

* * *

Nick held his gun steady in front of him, "Ah yes but Nicky dear, but I'm sure your lovers in that closet, and if I just shoot at the closet I'm sure I'll hit her straight in the chest. Hmm?" He said smirking. Nick hesitated, he lowered his gun and placed it on the floor getting the point, "That's better Nicky, now step aside while I get your Miss Sidle out of the closet." Nick looked at him eyes wide, but moved slowly.

Nigel walked to the door, kicks the gun out of the way and opened it. Sara sat hugging her knees, hair a mess, and tears steaming down her face. Nick gasped as he realized she was shaking violently. Nigel grabbed her by the arm, and Sara stood up hunched over due to the pain. He dragged her over to Nick and forced her down on her knees. Nigel leaned down and picked up Nick's gun, "Yah know I heard of this case, where these people made their friends kill their wife or husband." He handed Nick the gun, and raised his own to Nicks head, "Hey Nick I know you have officers outside, and I know I'm going to get caught, but at least I'll go out with a bang, you know?" Nigel grinned, he was talking as if he was trying to start up a conversation, when Nick didn't respond he shoved his gun harder against Nicks head, "If you love her, shoot her, if you do you'll live." Nick's mouth hung opened, he stared at Sara who stared back with watery eyes.

"Nick just do it, please just do it." She moaned. Nick just stared at her not believing the words coming from her mouth.

"I can't…" He managed.

"Oh but you have to." Nigel said shoving the gun harder against him giving him a reminder. Nick stared down at the only girl he really loved, and raised the gun.

**A/N** I had too much fun writing this chapter...

**_Teaser:_**

_Brass's car rolled up followed by a parade of police cars, he hopped out, "Sorry!" He yelled, "Traffic, even with the--" He stopped, his mouth hung open, "Where's Grissom? Nick?" He called to Catherine who just stood at the door, she pointed in the ware house and hung her head looking annoyed.  
"Damnit Griss." Brass yelled, he turned towards his cops and pointed at the builing, "Guns out lets go!" And they ran towards the buildling. _  
****  
**Comment, Comment, Comment.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Hey thanks for the comments. Yeah I have been working on this fast but the chapters I had posted were already made so all I had to do was upload them (They were made a few days in advance). Anyway this chapters short because I had the flu and... Well I had the Flu enough said. Deal with the shortness.

**Chapter Five**

Catherine stood outside holding her gun in front of her tightly, her knuckles white. Brass's car rolled up followed by a parade of police cars; he hopped out, "Sorry!" He yelled, "Traffic, even with the--" He stopped, his mouth hung open, "Where's Grissom? Nick?" He called to Catherine who just stood at the door; she pointed in the ware house and hung her head looking annoyed.  
"Damnit Griss." Brass yelled, he turned towards his cops and pointed at the building, "Guns out lets go!" And they ran towards the building. Catherine let out a sigh of relief and stepped aside for the police.

* * *

Nick raised the gun, and Sara just stared up at him, tears flowing, "I love you," She managed to say in a hoarse whisper. Nick felt his own tears start to fall down his face, he nodded.

"I—I love you too, I'm so sorry Sara." He his hands shaking, his finger moved towards the trigger.

_Click_

**Bang**

Nick jumped, as he realized he had not shot the gun, it came from behind him piecing his ears, he dropped his gun, eyes wide. At the same time Nigel stumbled backwards, his own gun flying out of his hand, his eyes shut in pain, finally he fell to the ground with a loud _thud_ Nick turned around on his heal to see who shot. Grissom stood there his gun out straight in front of him; he looked angry, and hurt at the same time. Nick sighed, dropped to his knees in front of Sara and reached for her holding her tightly. Sara opened her eyes and accepted Nicks hug, she gave him a squeeze back and collapsed in his arms crying, "I thought… I was… He." She whispered words coming out at random.

"Shhh," Nick whispered in her ear, "Shhh, honey its okay. It's over." He said reassuring himself and Sara at the same time. It was over.

On cue, of course too late Brass came in with the police guns out ready to shoot. Brass noticed the lifeless body of Nigel Crane on the ground; he sighed and shouted, "Guns down guys! Head out." Then Brass turned to Grissom whose gun was still out in front of him a shocked look now plastered on his face, as if he didn't really believe he shot Nigel, "You." Brass shouted, "You and Nick could have gotten each other killed, or even worse you could be fired. You know what this means for you?"

"Yeah." Grissom said putting his gun down, "Sara's okay." He looked at Nick hugging Sara, "She's okay."

Brass nodded in agreement but added, "Ecklie is going to want to have a chat with you later. If Sara was in danger then it was right for you to go after her to protect her." He stopped, "But don't ever do that again, you idiot. Don't put your own life at risk, your one of the best CSI's we have."

* * *

Nick had offered to take Sara to his house after the paramedics stitched her up. She agreed, but only for the night.

Sara sat on Nick's couch a blanket wrapped around her, her hair was still minorly messy, her face was no longer wet with tears, but it was obvious by the red streaks on her face that she was crying. Nick walked into the room holding two mugs of steaming hot tea, he handed one to her carefully, and he too got on the couch. They drank silently.

"Sara." He finally said, "I'm so sorry, I would never hurt you—I just thought if I did…" He trailed off looking hurt, "If I did shoot you, you wouldn't be in any more danger, if he shot me who knows what he would have done to you…" Sara placed an arm around him pulling him closer.

"I know Nick, don't be sorry," She said soothingly, she was trying to keep it together and not cry again.

"This is my fault, if I never—"

Sara cut him off and turned to him, "Nick, you are so brave, you've been through a lot more then me in the last 4 years, when I was on that bed when I woke up I was thinking, 'What would Nick do?' You were brave when you went to save me, then and after. Why are you like this now, what happened to the brave Nick?" She questioned, squeezing his hand.

"If it's me, I'll be okay. Not if it's you Sara, never you." He said refusing to look at her.

"Can we not talk about this?" She said looking a little hurt, she was happy he cared that much about her, and hurt that she had caused him to worry as much as she did, "I just want you to hold me." She said softly. Nick leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled her over to him and hugged her tightly. In a few minutes Sara just closed her eyes, drifting into sleep.

Nick however, could not sleep, not after everything that happened. He just wanted to watch Sara sleep, to hold her. He had never felt more in love then he did now.

**A/N** Sadly theres only going to be one chapter after this, I have to finish up this other one I was working on that I havn't posted yet. Also I have that Sandles one I need to update.

**_Teaser: _**_Sara walked slowly down the hallway, her side still hurt everytime she walked, except now the pain wasn't as bad. She stopped slowly at Grissom's office door and knocked gently.  
"Come in." came his tired voice.  
Sara bit her lip, took a deep breath through her mouth, and opened the door._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n** Thanks so much for all your reviews and I'm really sorry for the wait. This is the last chapter.

Here's whats going on with my other stories for the people who were reading them.

Fun and Games- I'll hopefuly update that later.

New Story! Its going to my sandles, its called 'California Here We Come' its mostly fluff but there will be a near death moment that involves Saras mom. Thats all I'm giving away :D

**Chapter 10**

Sara had to go back to work, just staying in the house all day was driving her insane, she had a constant head ache that told her she wasn't doing anything to help anyone stuck at home. It took a lot of convincing and kissing to get Nick to let her go back. In less then two weeks after the incident Sara walked down the hallways of the CSI building, still limping from the gash in her side. Although it hurt to even think about the case she was working on she had to finish the loose ends and appear in court before the jury as a witness.

Sara hadn't yet seen Grissom after he saved Nick and her lives, she was very grateful but she didn't know what to say. "Thank you for saving my life. Its over between us?" No she couldn't do it, not that way. She walked by his office pausing for a second, then continued to walk down the hallway. She stopped turned back to his office and sighed, she had to get this over sooner or later, and she was hoping for sooner rather then later. She knocked gently on his door.

"Come in." Called Grissom's weary voice. Sara hesitated before taking a deep breath through her nose and turning the knob.

"Sara." Grissom said as she walked in, he examined her through his glasses, his eyes landed on her side and he winced, "How are you?"

Noticing where his eyes were she shifted her weight to her other foot and crossed her arms, "I've been better. I was wondering how you were. Shooting a man, that must be..." She trailed off, "Hard." she finished looking at the floor.

"Sara, when I shot him..." Grissom stood up and walked around his desk and towards her, "It never crossed my mind. I was making sure you were okay, as long as your okay... I'm okay." Sara smiled uncomfortably, she should be happy with all that he did for her, but it made her feel even more guilty-- guilty that she said yes to Nick.

"Look Grissom." she said putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it, "I just wanted to let you know I'm extremely grateful for you saving us. I'd do the same for you in an instant." Grissom looked at her with hurt eyes, he knew where she was going. "And I also wanted to say I'm sorry. Sorry for telling you it was over between us. But it is, you need to know that. I'll always love you, always..." Sara took his hand off his shoulder, tears starting to blur her vision, "But Nick--"

"You love him too. I know." Grissom finished for her, he backed away a few steps, stepping closer to his desk, where he leaned against it.

Sara shook her head a tear sliding down her face, "Yeah I do love him."

_Sara sat on her couch holding a cup of tea in both hands; a blanket was draped around her shoulders. She looked into her tea and held the cup tighter as if absorbing the heat. She closed her eyes feeling them water up. _

"You bitch!" He shouted and slapped her across the face, she screamed and hung her head

_Sara opened her eyes quickly, shaking her head to get rid of the memory; she put her hand to her cheek where Nigel had hit her. A hand was on her shoulder now, she looked at it for several seconds then looked at who it was attached too. Nick. She turned away from his face and looked out the window, it was raining hard, a dessert rain. Nick sat down besides her, putting a hand around her waist, gently hugging her, avoiding hurting her wound. "It's over Sara." his voice tickled her ears, "Let it go. Remember? Just let it go." she turned to face him. _

_  
'How do you stay so strong? Emotionally I mean." Sara asked touching his cheek. _

_"I'm only strong with you here at my side." He whispered, looking into her eyes. He shoved a hand into his pocket a pulled out a velvet black box, he opened it with one hand and revealed a diamond ring. Sara gasped, her hand flung to her mouth. They'd only been seeing each other less then 3 days, marriage? Sara's eyes filled with tears but she managed to smile. _

_"Sara? Will you marry me?" He asked sweetly, whipping away her tears. What was she going to say? It was so soon. Too soon? What about Gri-- "I know this is a little early, but I love you Sara and I can't imagine a day.. a year without you. You keep me strong, and sane." _

_Sara leaned over and kissed him, hard and passionately on the lips, she slipped her arms around his neck, and slowly pulled away from their kiss, her faces still inches from his, "Okay." She said simply._

_"Is that a yes?" Nick said with a soft laugh._

_"What do you think?" Sara said a little sarcastically, but pulled him in for a hug. Nick just held her, brushing his fingers through her hair. He was going to marry Sara, he was going to be with his best friend forever._

"Griss, he asked me to marry him, and I said yes." Sara said still looking at the ground.

"That's... That's wonderful Sara. I'm so happy for you." Grissom said, but obviously that was a lie, he was broken up, couldn't she see that? He walked up to her and hugged her tightly for a few seconds then stepped back, "Nick is very lucky."

"No, I'm lucky. But are you okay?" Sara asked looking into his eyes intently, searching for some kind of emotion in Grissom's blank face.

"Sara I have no power to stop a marriage. Not even yours." He said with a smile, she returned it and turned for the door.

"Thank you." She said and walked out. Grissom stared after her, tears filling his own eyes he had lost her. It hurt he knew it and he admitted it. But at least it was Nick, not anyone else. _Nick was a good man he would never hurt Sara. _He thought to himself and sat back down behind his desk. Catherine walked in without knocking and smiled, "Did you hear the good news?" and without waiting for him to answer, "About Nick and Sara?" Grissom nodded, and forced a smile. "Well get you're ass up to the break room, there is a party, a short one anyway." Grissom gave a puzzled look, "Ecklie." She explained.

-

"About time he popped the question." Warrick said holding up a glass of Champaign, grinning.

"No really?" Greg added sarcastically, "So what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Oh you know, plan a wedding, have a killer bachelor party." Nick said smirking, hugging Sara with one arm.

"Will there be strippers? Because if there strippers I'll be there." Greg said wide-eyed.

"No strippers!" Catherine and Sara both shouted at the same time.

"Guys, Guys! This is a lab, my lab." Ecklie shouted, "As much as I want to celebrate..." he rolled his eyes, "We have people to save."

"Then the earth is doomed." Grissom said smiling.

"Hell! The earth is definitely doomed." Greg chimed in.

"Oh, it's a tragedy." Sara said taking a long sip of her Champaign.

**_Fin_**

**A/N** Thanks again for the reviews! I hope you'll read my other stories even though their probably going to be Sandles;


End file.
